Mudo
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Será mesmo que todas as histórias tem um final feliz?... Para Tsuki Koorime[DohkoShion]


_**- Mudo -**_

_I gave you all the love I got_

_I gave you more than I could give_

_I gave you love_

_I gave you all that I have inside_

_(No Ordinary Love – Sade)_

Já se perguntou alguma vez, por que sempre queremos o que não podemos ter?

Meus olhos percorreram novamente as muitas cicatrizes em minhas mãos. Tantas marcas de confrontos que podiam ter sido evitados, tantas dores que não precisavam ter sido sofridas.

Duas mãos macias se uniram às minhas, acariciando-as, tentando apagar de suas palmas as marcas das quais eu não me orgulhava.

Ergui meus olhos para a dona das mãos. Ela era uma mulher bonita, fadada a vestir uma armadura tão pesada quanto a minha. Mas em suas mãos não havia cicatrizes, em sua alma, não havia o desespero para fugir daquele lugar.

Ela gostava de morar no Santuário de Athena.

Diferente de mim.

"Por que... Está aqui?" perguntei debilmente, sentindo seus dedos brancos alcançarem meus pulsos.

"Porque você está sofrendo." respondeu ela amavelmente.

Às vezes pergunto-me por que não me afeiçoei à residente da Casa de Peixes. Ela era tão delicada, tão pura, tão amável. E acima de tudo ela era devotada, morreria por Athena sem pensar duas vezes.

Mas ao invés disso, fui me afeiçoar justo à única pessoa que eu jamais poderia tê-lo feito.

O coração humano não escolhe a quem se apegar. Mas às vezes parece que ele só se apega ao que não deveria.

Como uma criança pequena que só deseja comer doces na hora do jantar. Mas se nunca tivessem dado-lhe doces, ela nunca conheceria o sabor viciante. Nunca em sua vida almejaria por mais.

Com o coração humano é a mesma coisa. Após ter tido uma prova, ele simplesmente se torna viciado.

Viciado em amar.

"Hoje eu... Vi." disse ela puxando-me de dentro dos meus pensamentos de volta à realidade.

"Viu...?" perguntei-lhe encarando os olhos grandes e bonitos.

"Sim. Estavam juntos." disse-me ela.

"Eu imaginava." respondi-lhe virando o rosto tentando fugir dos olhos grandes.

Não é engraçado? Uma vez me disseram que o amor era como uma serpente, que tenta o coração dos puros e envenena a mente. Sem dúvidas eu só consigo concordar com a afirmação.

O amor que sinto me dilacera. Me consome. Aos poucos sinto que ele me toma. Toma meu coração para si. Meu amor me sufoca. Me envenena.

"Eu sei que... Não sou eu que seu coração deseja." disse-me ela tocando as alças de sua túnica e retirando-as com leveza. "Mas ao menos, deixe-me tentar corrompê-lo".

Ela era bela. Como um lírio branco que desponta na madrugada e ao amanhecer reflete os raios dourados do sol. Seu cabelo caia em ondas sobre seus ombros, mal cobrindo os seios nus.

Por que não dei meu coração a ela?

No primeiro dia em que pisei neste Santuário meu mestre apresentou-me os jovens cavaleiros de ouro que lá moravam. Eram todos homens e mulheres de valor. Devotados à causa e fiéis à Deusa.

E no meio deles, um rosto chamou-me a atenção. Os traços simples, a boca fina, os olhos escuros. Sua pele parecia curtida pelos longos anos passados a fio embaixo do sol forte da Grécia, mas ele aparentava não ter como origem um país quente e ensolarado como aquele.

Lembrava-se do dia em que descobrira o lugar da onde aqueles olhos escuros vieram, e também da fúria que senti quando o soube.

"_Levante-se"_ ordenei ver o corpo forte jogado ao chão pela força com que desferi meu golpe.

Silenciosamente ele se ergueu, voltando a me encarar com aqueles olhos profundos. Ele me olhava com a mesma calma mortal. E por Athena como eu odiava aquela calma.

Minha mão fez novo contato com a pele curtida. Mais uma vez ele foi ao chão e mesmo assim ainda não produzia nenhum som.

"_Levante-se"_ repeti. Eu podia perceber que minha voz tremia, assim como meus joelhos. Eu não queria estar fazendo aquilo. Mas era preciso. Era pela a honra do meu povo.

"_... Por que... Está fazendo... isso...?"_ perguntou ele pausadamente, tentando respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

"_Porque o seu povo está matando o meu! E eu não posso conviver pacificamente com um homem cuja descendência cause tanto mal à minha raça!" _gritei apontando meu dedo pálido para o corpo jogado ao chão.

"_Se é assim... Eu abro mão de ser quem sou..." _disse ele suavemente, sem nenhuma conotação negativa na voz.

Aquelas palavras me tocaram no mais profundo do meu ser. Ele não podia abrir mão daquilo, mas por minha causa ele estava disposto a tentar. Ele tentava se redimir diante de mim por uma coisa que ele não fez.

"_Se é para lhe fazer sorrir... Eu abro mão de tudo"_

Aquelas palavras doces estavam gravadas a ferro em minha alma. Eu nunca as esqueci. Mesmo nos momentos mais escuros e devastadores, sempre as tinha em minha mente.

Eu passei a admirá-lo. Eu o idolatrava. Tudo nele me agradava, as palavras sensatas, os gestos justos, a voz firme, o corpo forte. Tudo.

Mas eu nunca fui um exemplo de perfeição. Diferente dos demais, eu apreciava a solidão da Primeira Casa. Apreciava o peso da armadura dourada. Como a fonte de meus poderes era a mente, não precisava me submeter aos olhares invejosos e depreciadores dos outros moradores do Santuário durante os odiosos treinos.

Minha consciência estava tranqüila.

E então começou.

No primeiro dia em que resolvi passar pelo local de treinos, apenas para observar, pareceu-me o crepúsculo de minha sanidade.

Ele estava lá. Alto, belo, sorridente.

E junto a ele, estava ela. A virginiana.

Nas doze Casas Zodiacais do Santuário existiam duas mulheres que sustentavam duas armaduras douradas. Virgem e Peixes.

A guerreira de Peixes costumava passar seus dias no alto de sua Casa junto a sua flauta. Bela e solitária.

Já a de Virgem tinha uma vida social ativa. Todos os dias poderiam encontrá-la no local de treinos, equiparando sua força com a de qualquer machão.

Nunca achei que ela fosse o tipo que se envolve facilmente.

Mas lá estavam eles. Ele, meu objeto de admiração, estava descansando o braço na cintura estreita e feminina dela, com um sorriso genuinamente contente nos lábios.

Até aquele momento, o guerreiro de Libra para mim era apenas um ídolo. Apenas um exemplo de bondade e de justiça que eu devia seguir a qualquer custo.

Mas ao ver aquela cena, toda a imagem de bondade e justiça que eu logo associava a ele foi aos poucos desmoronando. Tudo o que eu sabia, acabou.

Eu queria ser melhor. Eu queria ser maior. Queria ser tudo aquilo que ele não era. Tudo o que ele deixara de ser. E mais. Eu queria que ele se sentisse em relação a mim do mesmo modo que eu costumava me sentir em relação a ele.

Queria que ele me idolatrasse.

Meu novo projeto teria que ser realizado a longo prazo. Meu primeiro ato foi socializar-me. Me forcei a conviver com tipos estranhos de pessoas, cada uma tentando fazer o que lhe era mais vantajoso.

Nesse meio eu desenvolvi uma rápida amizade com o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, apesar de desconfiar que ele queria muito mais de mim do que uma simples amizade. E o mais estranho de tudo é que aquilo era muito normal tanto para ele quanto para os outros. Muitos homens do grupo haviam superado a solidão e encontrado consolo para aquela vida difícil nos braços uns dos outros.

Minha ascendência naquele meio foi rápida. Antes que a Primavera terminasse eu já era um dos mais populares do Santuário. Era tido como um tipo de consultor psicológico e amoroso, dando conselhos até para o Cavaleiro de Bronze mais inibido.

Não demorou muito, para que me deparasse com aqueles olhos escuros diante de mim. E assim como os outros, ele procurava ajuda.

"_Shion, se venho a você é porque a situação é crítica. Eu sempre achei que era bom o suficiente. Que não precisava de mais ninguém. Mas eu sinto que, aos poucos, estou perdendo o controle sobre meus sentimentos."_ disse-me ele certa vez, segurando minhas mãos nas suas, seus olhos transbordando piedade.

"_Eu estou feliz com ela. Sem dúvida. Mas, não consigo parar de pensar como seria."_

"_Como seria o que Dohko?"_

"_Como seria se ela não existisse."_

Eu não suportava aquilo. Utilizava todo o meu autocontrole para que nunca sentisse ódio da guerreira de Virgem, mas era difícil não direcionar esse tipo de sentimento quando me sentia usado como uma via escapatória para a relação dos dois.

Se ele queria ficar com ela, ótimo, que ficasse. Mas se era pra ficarem juntos, então que resolvessem seus problemas juntos também. Eu não era nenhum tipo de escape para ser utilizado durante a fuga.

Levantei o corpo cansado da cama onde a guerreira de Peixes dormia tranquilamente. Não conseguia ficar ao lado dela enquanto dormia. Sua ingenuidade era intoxicante.

Vesti-me rapidamente e passei para as escadarias que ligavam minha casa à de Touro. Nunca fui muito íntimo do morador daquela Casa, mas sentia por ele uma simpatia imensa. Ele parecia o único entre nós que estava sempre de bem com todos, apesar de seu conturbado relacionamento com o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

"Há essa hora acordado Áries?" perguntou-me ele emergindo das sombras de sua Casa.

"Não consigo dormir" respondi-lhe simplesmente.

"Talvez a sua cama tenha se tornado pequena" comentou ele sorrindo

Se ele não estivesse tão fora do meu alcance certamente teria apanhado.

"Engraçadinho"

"Mas falando sério Áries, você precisa se decidir. Ou fica com a Peixes, ou com o Capricórnio ou com o Libra. Três de uma única vez faz mal pra saúde"

Como ele podia me fazer rir apenas dizendo aquilo que eu já estava cansado de saber? Acho que era por causa da estranha mania de se referir a seus iguais usando os signos do Zodíaco ao invés de seus nomes.

"Como sabe do Dohko?"

"É fácil de perceber. É só ver seus olhos brilharem quando o assunto é ele."

Sorri. Era mentira, ele sabia disso e eu também, ele provavelmente soube daquilo por algum outro meio que certamente não iria me contar. Mas daí? Os meios do conhecimento não são importantes.

"É melhor você voltar pra dentro, ela pode acordar."

"Sim, logo entrarei novamente. Mas e você, qual a sua desculpa para estar fora da cama?"

Ele sorriu constrangido, aparentemente estivera esperando a fatídica pergunta ser feita.

"Faz muito tempo que você não aparece nos treinos. Talvez devesse aparecer amanhã nem que seja apenas para assistir."

"Estarei lá"

_------_

"Meus olhos se enchem de alegria ao vê-lo tão bem disposto logo pela manhã. E sem aquela menina a sua volta" sussurrou uma voz rouca ao meu ouvido enquanto dois braços fortes enlaçavam minha cintura por trás.

"Aqui não" sussurrei em resposta desvencilhando-me de seu toque e entrando no estádio onde ocorriam os treinos e sentando em uma das fileiras mais baixas.

Não demorou para que ele me seguisse e sentasse ao meu lado. Sua mão áspera correndo por minha coxa exposta pelas vestes gregas.

"Está me constrangendo" reclamei olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Quer me ver deixá-lo ainda mais constrangido?" perguntou ele atrevidamente, antes de roubar-me os lábios e forçar-me a beijá-lo lascivamente diante de todos.

Senti alguns pares de olhos curiosos sobre nós e com as mãos espalmadas no peito nu o empurrei.

"Não sentes vergonha?"

"Sinto apenas desejo por ti" respondeu ele sorrindo e puxando minhas duas coxas para cima de suas pernas.

"Pare com isso" ordenei tentando recuperar meus membros inferiores.

Olhei para a arena tentando ver se alguém estava prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo entre eu e Capricórnio. Ao que me aprecia todos estavam ocupados demais em seus afazeres para prestar atenção no que quer que fosse.

Somente dois olhos escuros pareciam não desgrudar de nós. Dois olhos com os quais eu havia fantasiado por tanto tempo.

Meu choque ao percebê-lo sozinho, do outro lado da arena, deliberadamente ignorando a luta a sua frente e olhando diretamente para mim foi tanto que por um momento esqueci-me de impedir o cavaleiro de Capricórnio de me tocar.

Vendo que sua presa havia parado de resistir e tomando meu silêncio como um convite, o cavaleiro escorregou sua mão para a minha cintura e puxou meu rosto com a outra, roubando-me meus lábios novamente.

Eu não queria aquilo. Não queria estar ao lado dele, não queria ser beijado por aquela boca ávida. Não queria sentir aquelas sensações. Pelo menos não com ele. Eu queria sentir o toque de Dohko, ser beijado por sua boca, acariciado por suas mãos.

Não era aquilo que eu queria.

"Chega" pedi-lhe separando minha boca da sua "Chega" repeti.

"O que foi? Meus beijos não são mais suficientes? Quer ir direto ao que interessa?"

"Não, eu quero ir embora." Respondi-lhe com uma frieza que chegou a assustar a mim próprio.

Mesmo relutante ele permitiu que eu retirasse minhas coxas de cima de seus joelhos. Ajeitei rapidamente o tecido sobre o ombro e dando uma última olhada na direção de Dohko, que finalmente parecia estar olhando a luta, saí do estádio, deixando para trás um homem confuso.

Caminhei o mais depressa que podia em direção às Casas Zodiacais. Eu não agüentava mais aquele lugar. Não suportava sua santidade.

Eu queria fugir, fugir para o mais longe possível, e de preferência para bem longe daqueles olhos escuros.

Ao chegar perto da Casa de Áries apoiei a mão em uma das pilastras, tentando respirar. Havia alguma coisa naquele lugar que me fazia sentir acuado. Talvez fosse porque aquele lugar me lembrasse tanto o tempo em que eu odiava Dohko, quando minha mente ainda estava presa em casa.

Talvez, só talvez, eu nunca tivesse esquecido as minhas raízes. Eu ainda estava preso àquele lugar. Aquele era o meu lar, todo e qualquer lugar que não fosse ele me deixava assim, acuado.

Fechei os olhos e tentei respirar com calma. Meu mestre sempre dizia que aquele era o melhor modo de entrar em contato consigo mesmo. Mas a única coisa que eu queria era me sentir um pouco mais calmo.

Com um arrepio senti duas mãos segurarem meus cabelos firmemente e afastá-los da nuca, enrolando as mechas esverdeadas entre os dedos.

Jurando se tratar do cavaleiro de Capricórnio que vinha me importunar com mais propostas ousadas, já estava pronto para xingá-lo e mandar-lhe embora imediatamente. Mas quando me virei violentamente para trás, não foram os olhos sombrios dele que encontrei, foram justamente aqueles que eu sempre desejei ter só para mim.

"D-Dohko...? O que fazer aqui?" perguntei abruptamente, sentindo minha voz sair mais rude do que eu pretendia.

"Vim ver como você estava" respondeu ele simplesmente parecendo constrangido

Ficamos ali em silêncio. Meu coração batia rápido demais e chegava a machucar o meu peito. Por que justo agora ele resolveu vim ver como eu estava? Justo quando eu não queira vê-lo.

"Eu estou bem" disse vagamente olhando para o lado e me sentindo imensamente tolo por ter dito aquilo.

"Está? Não parecia muito a vontade poucos minutos atrás." rebateu ele olhando para mim astutamente, como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

"Digamos que eu não goste de ser agarrado em público." respondi rispidamente.

"Então foi isso que aconteceu? A mim parecia que você estava gostando."

Olhei para ele com raiva, meu sangue subindo até minhas faces e deixando-as coradas de ódio. Mas ao contrário do que eu achava, ele não estava jogando aquilo na minha cara, parecia estar tão constrangido com aquilo quanto eu.

"Desculpe. Eu somente não sabia que você e Capricórnio... Bom, não é da minha conta." disse ele rapidamente, esfregando uma mão na outra em sinal de desconforto.

"Eu não tenho nada com ele" respondi também muito rápido, tentando mais convencer a mim mesmo do que a ele.

Mais silêncio. Era quase constrangedor dizer aquelas coisas para ele. A pessoa que nós gostamos não deveria jamais saber dos nossos outros casos amorosos.

"Shion" chamou ele timidamente dando um passo a frente

"O que foi?"

Eu não notara seu avanço, não notara sua voz rouca e sibilante, e nem não notara os olhos hesitantes. Mas qualquer um nota quando é beijado pela pessoa que ama.

Seus lábios estavam colados aos meus, mas eu estava muito espantado para ao menos tentar esboçar uma retribuição.

Havia esperado tantos anos por aquele beijo. Passei tantas noites tentando imaginar o frescor daqueles lábios.

Ele aproveitou meu estado de surpresa e com as mãos envolvendo minha cintura empurrou-me levemente para dentro do Templo de Áries.

_------_

"Tens certeza disso Shion de Áries? Será que essa viagem não teria outro propósito?" perguntou a voz feminina e séria da encarnação da Deusa Athena.

"Mesmo que minha vontade seja lutar na guerra que assola aquela região há anos, minha querida Deusa, eu desejo apenas aprimorar meus poderes meditando. Isso é claro, se a senhorita permitir que eu vá." respondi com a voz firme.

"Perder o cavaleiro do Templo de Áries seria mesmo terrível. Mas se essa é a sua vontade, receio ter que deixá-lo ir. Tens certeza de que é isso que queres?"

Aproximei-me da figura altiva e jovem da encarnação terrena da Deusa da Sabedoria e beijei-lhe as mãos.

"Absoluta certeza minha querida Deusa." respondi-lhe olhando em seus olhos e recebendo dela um sorriso terno.

"Então tens minha permissão para partir."

_------_

O homem alto ficou parado à porta, apenas me observando enquanto fazia as malas.

"Isso tem nome sabia? Se chama fuga." disse ele cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

"Não estou fugindo. Apenas me ausentando por uns tempos." respondi-lhe apressadamente dobrando algumas vestes e guardando-as no baú.

"Dá na mesma." replicou ele azedamente.

"Não, não dá." cortei-o firmemente, encerrando a questão.

"Se está viajando apenas para treinar como diz, então não deveria ao menos despedir-se de seus amigos?" perguntou ele tentando encontrar mais argumentos para arrancar a verdade de mim.

"Já me despedi de você." respondi-lhe alegremente, passando a recolher meus pertences pelo quarto.

"Sabes do que estou falando!" exclamou ele contrariado "Pelo que conheço de você nem ao menos deve ter passado no Templo de Peixes."

Dessa vez tive que parar para encará-lo. Aquele interrogatório todo estava começando a me irritar.

"Não. Não passei lá. Também não passei no Templo de Capricórnio. Tampouco passei no alojamento dos Cavaleiros de Prata e nos de Bronze. Se quer mesmo saber és o único, além da Deusa Athena, que sabe que partirei ainda hoje. Agora me faça o favor de parar com as perguntas!" exclamei exasperado fechando a tampa do baú com um pouco de força demais.

Ele me fitou em silêncio. Como se sua cabeça fosse transparente, eu quase pude ver as engrenagens funcionando até que ele conseguisse finalmente entender o que estava acontecendo.

Apesar de ser uma pessoa muito boa, o cavaleiro de Touro às vezes era um pouco lento.

"Não pode esconder-se para sempre." disse ele finalmente colocando a mão sobre meu ombro.

"Não pretendo fazê-lo. Mas eu preciso disso. Preciso dessa distância. Não posso mais encará-lo e fingir que nada aconteceu naquele dia." desabafei desvencilhando-me da mão em meu ombro e usando a telecinese para erguer o baú.

"Quer que eu o acompanhe até o vilarejo?"

"Não será necessário."

Enquanto descia as escadarias de mármore cheguei a perguntar-me quando veria aqueles homens e mulheres novamente. Agora que estava voltando para casa, que evento seria poderoso o suficiente para que eu fosse obrigado a voltar àquele lugar que odiava tanto. Haveria na Terra força capaz de subjugar a Deusa Athena em pessoa?

"Ei." chamou uma voz ríspida ao longe quebrando minha linha de pensamento.

Ergui os olhos para a figura altiva que se impunha próxima ao portal que marcava a entrada do Santuário de Athena.

"Aonde vai?" perguntou-me o homem ainda sem importar-se em me dirigir a palavra com a polidez necessária.

"Isso é algo que não vós interessais, cavaleiro de Ouro." respondi-lhe também em tom ríspido.

"Tens certeza disso? Como posso não me interessar pela partida de meu melhor amigo?" exclamou ele agitando os braços e colocando-se bem no meio do caminho.

"Seu melhor amigo?" repeti suas palavras ironicamente "É isso que sou agora? Dias atrás jurava ser seu amante."

"Ora Shion! Não comece com essa baboseira emocional novamente! Sabes muito bem que estou comprometido com a guerreira de Virgem!" exclamou ele novamente, apontando o indicador acusadoramente para mim.

"Se ela é tão importante para ti como dizes, o que faz aqui barrando minha saída deste Santuário! Vá aconchegar-se nos braços daquela piranha!" exclamei igualmente irado.

"Shion!" exclamou ele horrorizado com minhas palavras.

"O que há Dohko? Meus modos vulgares o inibem?" perguntei-lhe agressivamente, fazendo meu cosmo se expandir.

"Não é isso seu tolo! Não vês que apenas estou tentando persuadi-lo a ficar?" disse-me ele segurando meus braços e apertando-os levemente "Eu não quero que você se vá!"

"Sua opinião não me importa Dohko." disse suavemente saindo do alcance de suas mãos "Não há lugar para mim neste Santuário. Além do mais, mesmo que ficasse, o que eu significaria para você Dohko?"

Ele fitou-me em silêncio por um momento, como se achasse aquela pergunta um tanto absurda.

"Eu entendo que você esteja confuso por causa daquele dia, mas saiba que você sempre será meu melhor amigo." disse-me com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

Imagino que o som estalado da minha mão em contato com a face corada do libriano pudesse ter sido ouvida milhares de milhas de distância.

"Como ousa?" perguntei lentamente, cada sílaba impressa em puro ódio "Eu não quero ser seu melhor amigo!"

Ele não ergueu a face com a marca vermelha de minha mão. Eu não conseguia ficar nem mais um minuto olhando para aquela figura deplorável. Passei por ele dando-lhe um encontrão de propósito.

Eu ouvia o barulho dos meus pés contra o mármore da escadaria, mas mal sentia os degraus.

Meu coração doía, eu quase não conseguia respirar.

Mas afinal chegara a hora de tomar minha decisão. Eu assim eu o fiz. Não podia continuar permitindo-me sofrer por sentimentos que eram somente meus.

Dizem que um amor de verdade não se esquece. Ele apenas é superado.

Se isso é verdade ou não, eu não sei. Mas por via das dúvidas, trancarei meus sentimentos no âmago do meu coração. Até que chegue o dia em que eu possa libertá-los, e não sofrer com isso.

Durante esse tempo, meu amor permanecerá, para sempre, mudo.

**Fim**

* * *

O.o

Uia, demorou mas saiu Peppe-chan! o/

Espero ter sido o mais fiel possível. Eu não descrevi algumas cenas por respeito a ti.

Pra quem ficou boiando, todos os personagens descritos (tirando Shion e Dohko, que são realmente os únicos que eu citei nomes) são originais. A história de duas amazonas de ouro é que eu já ouvi uns rumores que as armaduras de Virgem e Peixes realmente pertenceriam a mulheres.

Esclarecimentos feitos, qualquer dúvida e-mail - me XD

Bjusss


End file.
